


APH【立露】猫

by hot_peppermint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_peppermint/pseuds/hot_peppermint
Summary: 猫变人了，就这样……虽然没写下去但相信会发生一些惨剧……





	APH【立露】猫

总的来说，它对发生了什么感到一头雾水，当它抬起前爪想试着给自己舔毛来缓解紧张情绪的时候，出现在眼前的是一只光溜溜的人类手掌。肯定出大事了，它抬起这只看来非常熟悉的手掌摸摸自己脸，脸也没了毛茸茸的触感，变得滑滑的，长长的，眼眶下陷，嘴是一条线，中间长着个高高的鼻子，作为一只活过了那么多年的猫，它沉下心，细细一想，做出了‘自己变成了人类’的判断。

但这也没什么大不了的，毕竟在它的猫咪生涯中，很少为什么事陷入严重的焦虑中，它是一只稳重的猫咪，不是那种为点小事就兴奋得蹦到天花板的傻瓜蛋。每天呢就是舔舔爪子舔舔尾巴，吃点湿粮，再去睡一觉，要是有讨厌的事，它就坐到窗台上，看外面的草啊，花啊，鸟啊，雪啊……看着看着，看到爪子痒痒的，就把那件事忘记了。

它低头去看自己穿着棕色靴子和米色的衣服下摆，看看深色的皮革手套，又去闻闻两只胳膊肘，一切都那么的熟悉，它马上就反应过来，这是变成了自己的主人啦！要是尾巴还在，它一定会得意的摆几下，但想到主人伊万，它又得琢磨，自己变成了他，那么他呢，难不成变成了自己？都还来不及着急，一个人影不急不缓的从门口经过，好像就是伊万，它想去看个仔细，一迈脚却被自己脚上靴子敲击地面的声音吓了得跳了起来，它走路可是向来什么声音都没有的。

好不容易放轻声音踮脚走到了门口，它偷偷从门缝里往外张望，走过去的那人确实是伊万，以它现在拥有人类的大脑来思考，知道最好是冲出去叫住自己的主人，给他看看这件怪事的，但按照猫咪的做法，就该这么躲着暗中观察。反正也不是大不了的事，它想，也就是躺在沙发上睡觉，一觉醒来变成了主人的样子而已。

想到睡觉它就记起来了，是做梦的关系，在梦里它见到一个白胡子老爷爷，他对它说，因为你一直是只好乖好乖的猫猫，所以给你一个机会可以去做你想做的事情，但只能做好事，不能做坏事哦！它似乎是有点明白了，是方便完成心愿老爷爷才把它变成了人类的模样。

那么接下来该怎么办呢？要做什么？话说回来了，什么是坏事什么是好事呢？它想要思考，但有东西弄得它不舒服，衣服的领子，靴子，手套……以往它身上可没这些个东西，少了尾巴，屁股后面凉凉的，最关键的是，有种细细的感觉勒在它的大腿根上，搞的那里痒痒的。它又努力回想，记起主人伊万身上穿着一种三角形的裤子，他都把那东西贴身穿在最里面，一定是小裤子里面藏着的有弹性的绳子在作祟，它是猫的时候撕咬过那种裤子，被绳子弹到了脸上，又疼又吓人，真是搞不懂，人干嘛要穿这种紧绷绷的东西，让人难受！

它得挠挠，但感觉总不对，想来想去，觉得还是舔一舔才来得过瘾，这很简单，尽管它是一只圆滚滚的猫咪，但它可没有超重，只是过于毛绒绒而已。它的柔韧性很好，可以轻松的梳理自己的毛，包括胯下的那一块。所以它决定回沙发上舔自己，当然，人类的身体可以伸展到何种程度它还不清楚，但不试试谁知道呢，于是它坐在那里，把腿抬得高高的，开得大大的，它还不知道怎么脱掉裤子，只想着试试看，使劲把脑袋往两腿之间凑，摆出了往常舔自己屁股的姿势，在这个时候，虚掩着的门被推开了。

“您在这儿吗，俄罗斯先生？我要告诉您……”一个棕色头发的年轻人推开门往里面张望，看得出来，他正在找人，但他肯定不知道自己要找的人就在这里，不然肯定不会挑这种时机找进来，冲着他压力根源那丰满的屁股提问。

它从大开的裤裆之中抬起头，人类的身体十分僵硬，舔到屁眼比想象中困难得多，它觉得头晕，浑身都要散架了，但现在的气氛大概比它别扭的髋骨关节还要令人不适。可它只是一只猫咪，它什么都不明白，倒是一眼认出了进来的男人，这个棕头发的男人有时会来主人伊万的家里，开会，还是其他的什么事，它不知道，就是很多人围坐在一起最后吵起来的那种事。有时他会来家里帮忙，打扫，买东西之类的，有时，主人伊万出远门，托里斯还来照顾它呢。

来家里做过客的，照顾过它的有好多人，但托里斯是它最喜欢的客人，托里斯总是蹲下和他说话，声音总是温柔得正好，不会太轻不会太响，托里斯走路总是很小心避免踩到它，托里斯梳毛的时候不会用力扯总是轻轻的打开它打结的毛，托里斯帮它剪指甲的时候总会不停安慰它，托里斯的抚摸总是很细致，他很明白如何让一只猫舒服而且非常懂得适可而止……更不用说有的时候，他偷偷喂奶酪条给它，它怎么可能会不记得这张脸。

于是理所当然的，它跳下沙发，朝着被眼前的画面吓傻了的托里斯跑过去，以往它就是这么做的，它会喵喵叫着快步走到他脚边，用头顶和身体磨蹭他的裤腿，然后托里斯就会蹲下来给它舒服的抚摸和很多很多的夸奖，但这下它遇到了一点麻烦，人类的腿很长，它两步就跨到了托里斯眼前，还差点撞到他，而且，它现在比托里斯高了半个头，没法蹭他的小腿了。

“……噫！”托里斯的喉咙里发出一种被压抑住的奇怪叫声，肯定是被围着他打转，又用肩膀蹭他的‘伊万’吓到了，他叫又不敢叫跑也不敢跑，只能拼命盯住面前这人的眼睛，虽然伊万一直都是阴晴难定的，但他从来都没有这样主动贴到自己身上来，反倒叫托里斯更害怕了。

“托里斯？”它可注意不到这点，只想像往常那样发出愉快的咕噜声，但人类大概是做不到的，它试了试，张嘴就叫出了对方的名字。托里斯的的名字它是知道的，托里斯来家做客的时候，主人伊万就是这么叫他的，托里斯不在的时候，主人伊万也一直提到他的名字，它记得很清楚，发音也非常正确，第一次说话的感觉很新奇，让它高兴，它就不停的叫他，托里斯，托里斯，托里斯……

被一声一声叫得心里发慌，托里斯的腿肚子都准备打颤了，他也不管伊万究竟想做什么了，处理这个问题的最佳方案是尽快脱身，所以他直接说出了自己的目的，“我来通知您，下午的会议改到十号厅了，时间没变，还有，嗯，还有一点补充的资料，应该送到秘书那里了，会议开始之前，您最好先看一下……”

托里斯的话它是一个字也没听进去，不能怪它，猫咪都是这样的，而且，托里斯说话的时候，一会儿转身指指外面，一会儿往后缩一下，弄得他挂在脖子上的工作牌不停摇晃，把它的注意力都吸引过去了，不等托里斯说完，它已经顺从本能一手压住了那张动个不停的工作牌。

“嗯……”托里斯低头，看着放在自己胸前的手，发出长长的鼻音，他越来越糊涂，出于对伊万的理解，他稍微凑过去一点，冲他吸了吸鼻子，低声问道，“您是不是喝酒了？”

闻闻？这事它知道，它知道怎么闻，也喜欢嗅东西，于是它也凑过去，去闻托里斯。就这么着，一个凑过去，一个也凑过去，两人的脸差不多就要贴到了一起。托里斯先反应过来，他猛的往后一退，下意识的抬起手要去挡伊万，但这个‘伊万’，十分钟之前还是一只猫呢，它认得托里斯的手掌，他总是用手掌抚摸它的背脊，肚子，还有脑袋，对，脑袋，回想起那种感觉，它就立即想要摸摸，于是顺理成章的，它歪下头，将自己的脑袋往托里斯的手掌上蹭。

从一开始，看到伊万在沙发上大开双腿抬起屁股的第一秒，托里斯心里就警铃大作，接下来的每一秒他都绷紧了神经，没等那头金灿灿的头发碰到自己，他就跳到一米开外的地方了。这下把托里斯逼急了，提问的声音也大了很多，“您，您这是要做什么啊？”

它也在想这问题呢，可变成人也没什么方便的，人连自己的屁股都舔不到有什么好的？但自己可以说话了，这么一想，它立即就开口对面前的人说，“我喜欢你。”

“什么？”托里斯觉得自己耳朵绝对出了毛病，他肯定是听错了，“您刚才说什么了？”

它也不知道自己说的对不对，但它就是想谢谢托里斯平时对自己的照顾，谢谢他帮自己剃掉脚底的毛，谢谢他帮自己把掉到冰箱下的玩具拿出来，谢谢他给自己的纸箱，谢谢他挠自己的下巴，谢谢他温柔的抚摸，谢谢他热乎乎的怀抱……它喜欢托里斯为它做的一切，更喜欢托里斯这个人，但说不定它没有说好，于是它又说了一遍，“我喜欢托里斯。”

如果托里斯是一只猫咪的话，现在他就该夹紧尾巴，竖起身上的每根毛，但他是个人，所以他看起来就是呆呆的站在那里，像是丢了魂一样，好半天才结结巴巴的吐出零碎的几个字，“等……等等……”

但它可不在乎托里斯要说什么，也不在乎他脸上比哭还要难看的表情，它是一只猫咪，它只管在自己心里琢磨，向别人表示善意，应该算是好事吧？接着它又想起来，自己也能帮到主人伊万。有好多次了，当它和伊万窝在沙发上，躺在床上，无所事事的时候，或者是劳累了一天回到家什么都不想干的时候，伊万就看着它，说你是不是听得懂人话，你要是能说话就好了，下次托里斯来这里，你能帮我偷偷转告托里斯我有多喜欢他么。

帮助人也是好事，这点它非常肯定，于是在托里斯理顺他的舌头说下去之前，它抢先开了口，“伊万喜欢你，伊万喜欢托里斯。”

听到这句，托里斯再也忍不住了，他知道自己没有听错，连忙扭过头，留下一句‘对不起’就没命的跑了出去。

好吧，它想，并不真的清楚托里斯的举动意味着什么，反正它认为自己已经做了好事，它现在只想变回去，好舔舔屁股上的毛。于是这事就成真了，眨眼的功夫，它就嗖的缩到地板上，变回了原来的样子。太好啦，它摇摇屁股，尾巴的感觉回来了，回头能就看到那粗粗的一蓬茸毛，尾巴，它可离不开自己的尾巴！

这只灰色的猫咪马上把刚才的事忘得一干二净，跳到沙发上整理起了浑身的长毛，它洗完脸舔爪子，舔完爪子舔肚子，舔完肚子舔屁股，一直到把尾巴舔了个心满意足，才想起自己刚才好像听到什么第十会议室，主人伊万大概在那里。于是它又心血来潮，想去看看他究竟在干什么。

它摆着尾巴，悄无声息的走到大概是十号厅的房间，继续躲在门外偷偷摸摸的往里面张望，主人伊万已经坐在椅子上了，房间里只有他一个人，他只好索然无味的翻着桌上的几张纸，它刚想喵喵叫着跑进去在他膝盖上要他摸摸自己，另一边的门被打开了。

走进来的是托里斯，他第一眼看到只有伊万的瞬间是想退回去的，但不知道什么让他改变了主意。他轻轻的咳嗽了一声，缓步走到自己的座位上，位置经过慎重的安排，标上了每个人的名字，确保他们不会在坐下来的同时就吵得不可开交。托里斯和伊万隔开了几个座位，但也不远，伊万看了他一眼，没有说话，低头继续看着他自己的文件。托里斯放下东西后却没有拉开椅子坐下，他走到伊万的旁边，犹豫了一下，伸出手揉了揉的他的头发。

“……刚才，刚才你好像希望我摸摸你的头，但是我，我有点紧张，所以……”

它看到托里斯的脸很红，但表情不像刚才快哭出来那样，而是有点害羞，有点焦躁，语调微微颤抖，听上去，似乎用了很大的力气才能让自己平静的说出这些话。

“对不起，刚才我逃开了，因为，我……我……”托里斯吐出一口气，“我很久没有摸过你的脑袋了，那还是你小时候的事，你看，你长高了很多……”他一边说，一边坐到了傍边的椅子上，又像是随时准备逃开，只是浅浅的坐了三分一的座位，他太过紧张，甚至都没有发现伊万脸上无比诧异的表情，或者是太专注于伊万的眼睛，忘了想好的话，盯着那片映出了自己的紫色双眸直接说道，“其实我也挺喜欢你的。”

接下来发生什么它就不知道了，走廊上飞过了一只虫子，它转身追着那小东西跑开了，但它想，托里斯在向主人伊万表达善意，这应该是件好事吧。

end

人虽然舔不到自己的屁股，但可以被其他人舔，丽丽帮帮忙吧……


End file.
